


Stardust

by Shining_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Communication, Developing Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gryffindor Park Jimin, Head Boy Hoseok, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jimin and Hoseok are friends, Jin graduated, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash, Protective Park Jimin, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Ravenclaw Kim Taehyung | V, Really soft slash, References to Wizarding War, Slow Build, Slytherin, Slytherin Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Kim Seokjin, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Kisses, Suga graduated, Transfer Student Jungkook, bts - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Prince/pseuds/Shining_Prince
Summary: The story of how Jungkook and Hoseok fall in love through gentle touches and soft whispers.Or,The love story of a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin told through moments lost in time.Credits go to hobichu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNwJO7SIeHU





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Hoseok meets a boy with stars-filled eyes and decides to fall in love.
> 
> Based on this video made by hobichu,  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNwJO7SIeHU
> 
> It's a great edit, please give it a view!
> 
> \---><\----
> 
> A little warning, this story is told through various moments which aren't connected. They all happen within one school year, but the time skips can vary in length. The precise length doesn't really matter, but please be aware that a lot happens 'off-screen' for this relationship.
> 
> \---><\---
> 
> This story is just really soft and fluffy. It was mostly an excuse to write Hopekook because there aren't enough of that ship in the world.
> 
> \---><\---

Hoseok froze in the doorway, the cheerful greeting stuck in his throat. In front of him, there was a boy with the saddest eyes. He was staring out of the window, clearly lost in his thoughts. The sun shone on his face and made his eyes sparkle like stars. He glanced at the listed compartment numbers on the paper he was still loosely holding. He hadn’t made a mistake. According to the paper, there should be a new Hogwarts student sitting in this train compartment. However, the boy sitting there was closer to Hoseok’s age than to the eleven-year-olds.

He cleared his throat and the boy blinked, a little startled. Large, doe-like eyes met his and Hoseok knew he was gone. Jimin was going to crow about how correct his divination had been and Hoseok could already hear his ‘I told you so’.

‘’Hi! My name is Hoseok,’’ he said with his usual cheer. He held out his hand and the other boy took it with a bemused look on his cute face. How adorable. ‘’I’m the head boy, a seventh-year student. I was just making my rounds and saying hello to all the new students in Hogwarts. You’re a little old to be a first-year, though.’’

‘’I’m Jungkook,’’ the new boy said softly. He looked a little uncomfortable and Hoseok smiled gently, trying to get him to relax a little. It worked well enough and he even got a small, shy smile back. Hoseok gave himself a pat on the back. ‘’I’m a transfer student. I’m joining the fifth years.’’

‘’We don’t get many transfer students here,’’ Hoseok confided as he leaned against the doorpost. He was studying the younger boy from the corner of his eye. The way he was dressed suggested he was a pureblood, but his mannerisms didn’t add up. ‘’Hogwarts is a little too focused on its alumni for most newcomers.’’

Jungkook grinned a little, ‘’My grandfather went here when he was younger. But even though the war ended a while ago and everything, my mum didn’t want me to go to school here.’’

Hoseok nodded. The war had been years ago, but Hogwarts and especially Slytherin still carried the stigma of it. The number of students had decreased drastically after the war. The student body was only now, decades later, starting to grow again.

‘’I need to continue with my rounds, but if you ever need any help, just go to the Hufflepuff common room. The Badgers always know where to find me,’’ Hoseok said, a little regretful he couldn’t stay a little longer. There was a complicated look in Jungkook’s eyes. Something like discomfort warring with the always present sadness. ‘’Are you alright, Jungkook?’’

‘’I-I’m fine, Hoseok,’’ Jungkook said and for the first time, Hoseok could see the pureblood upbringing clearly. Straight back, blank face, and empty smile. ‘’Thank you for your warm welcome. I’m sure Hogwarts will be enjoyable.’’

Before Hoseok could even say something, a shout echoed through the corridor of the train. ‘’Jeon!’’ He looked over his shoulder and saw the Rosier and Nott heirs standing a little distance away. Jungkook stood up and brushed past him, not giving him a second glance. As soon as he reached the other boys, they grabbed hold of him and dragged him along. Hoseok vaguely heard Quidditch try-outs and something about meeting the captain being mentioned.

‘’You just met one of the infamous Jeons and the only thing you can think about is wanting to pet his hair?’’ Hoseok mumbled to himself, resisting the urge to facepalm. ‘’When did I turn into a Gryffindor?’’

**\--- > Moondust in your lungs, stars in your eyes <\---**

Hoseok wasn’t in the least surprised when the hat shouted ‘Slytherin’ after a minute of deliberation. Jungkook walked gracefully towards the table in green and Hoseok couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He was completely different than when Hoseok had talked to him in the train compartment. For the first time, Hoseok fully realised how badly the younger boy had been caught off guard by his presence.

‘’Why are you staring at Jeon,’’ Jimin stated more than asked as he plopped down in front of Hoseok, blocking his line of sight. Which, maybe was a good thing, sort of. Hoseok didn’t want to act like a creep and scare the boy off.

‘’Your Tarot cards,’’ Hoseok said, finally taking a bite of the food on his plate. It had cooled down a little but still tasted incredible. He would have to go and thank the house elves later this evening. ‘’You know, the fool and the two cups or something like that.’’

‘’You did not fall in love with a Jeon,’’ Jimin hissed, lowering his voice and leaning closer. ‘’My prediction was something innocent, full of warmth and gentle smiles. Jeon wouldn’t be able to fit into this prediction even if he tried.’’

‘’It’s not love,’’ Hoseok said softly, his eyes once again searching for the other boy sitting at the green table. He completely ignored the second part of what Jimin said. The other hadn’t seen the boy when he thought no one was looking at him. He hadn’t seen the sadness in his eyes nor the shy smiles and the bunny teeth. ‘’Not yet, at least. But Jiminie, it could be, if he’ll let me.’’

‘’He’s a Jeon and a Slytherin,’’ Jimin said, cold anger hardening the lines in his normally soft face, ‘’he’s bad! Look at who he’s talking to! Nott and Rosier, Hobi! Stop being blind before you get hurt.’’

He was clearly furious, but Hoseok wasn’t going to budge on this. He had felt something when he had first seen Jungkook. Something had called him to the other. Maybe they would end up as just friends, but maybe they could be something more. The only thing Hoseok knew for sure was that he wouldn’t let the other walk out of his life without fighting for it.

‘’He’s different,’’ Hoseok simply refuted. He was sure of it. He was just about to take another bite of food when Jimin lashes out.

The fork clattered on the floor, twirling quite an impressive distance away. When it stopped spinning, the utensil and the food was taken away by a house elf. Not that anyone noticed. Instead of the fork, everyone was focused on the usual kind and cheerful Jimin, who was looming over Hoseok with an angry expression.

‘’You’re a fool, Hoseok, and I won’t be here when he breaks your heart,’’ Jimin said softly before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall.

‘’You won’t because he won’t,’’ Hoseok said before Jimin could get out of hearing range.

The other boy paused for a moment, but he didn’t turn back. Hoseok sighed, feeling the stares of everyone on him. He pushed his plate away and followed Jimin out of the Great Hall. He wouldn’t let an infatuation ruin a years-old friendship and he knew that when Jimin calmed down, he wouldn’t want such an ending either.

**\--- > Moondust in your lungs, stars in your eyes <\---**

Hoseok yawned as he finished the last part of his rounds. He was already dreading the climb back to his common room. The stairs were horrible on the best of days, but at night, they were nothing less than lethal. He shouldn’t have accepted the bet with the Ravenclaw and he could’ve avoided this whole ordeal. He really shouldn’t have. Everyone knew you never won bets with Ravenclaws. But, honestly, Hoseok had been so sure he was right.

Only the Astronomy tower was left and then he could crawl into his bed. He hoped it was too early into the school year for couples to be up there. He really didn’t fancy third wheeling some clingy couple to the Head of the House in the middle of the night.

He climbed the steep stairs carefully, trying not to slip and break his neck. Jimin had finally started speaking to him again after almost three weeks of radio silence and they had agreed to meet up tomorrow to talk everything over. It would suck if he died before that. He could already imagine how guilty Jimin would feel and he rather wouldn’t be resurrected as an Inferi, thank you very much.

He was so focused on not slipping and dying that he didn’t notice the music until he had almost reached the top of the stairs. He sighed and prepared himself to separate a romantic date with candlelight and music. However, when he opened the heavy, wooden door, there weren’t any dates being held. The room was dark, the only light from the moon and the stars. Hoseok vaguely registered that his Lumos had disappeared somewhere along the way up the stairs. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he finally noticed a dark shape, sitting on the edge of the tower, which really didn’t do any good things to Hoseok’s heart. The figure was singing a song Hoseok didn’t recognise. It sounded incredibly heartbreaking and Hoseok had to swallow a few times before his voice worked again.

‘’Excuse me,’’ Hoseok tried carefully. He had his wand ready, just in case.

The figure flinched and the song cut off abruptly. Hoseok once again met doe-like eyes, just as sad as they had been on the train.

‘’Hoseok,’’ the other said softly. His voice just barely reaching Hoseok.

‘’You remembered me,’’ Hoseok said with a large grin. He approached the other slowly, trying his best not to startle him, seeing how he was still sitting on the edge. ‘’That’s great! I remember you too, Jungkook.’’

‘’You’re kinda weird,’’ Jungkook said, staring at Hoseok with those beautiful eyes full of stars. The harsh wind was playing with his hair. It gave him a soft look, the messy hair, tired eyes and simple robes.

‘’Perhaps, but you’re outside your common room after curfew,’’ Hoseok reminded the other, a little less stern than he was going for and a lot more playful. ‘’I remember telling you I’m the Head Boy. It’s my job giving people like you detention.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Jungkook said softly. He didn’t add anything. He didn’t try to convince Hoseok not to tell anyone nor did he try to bribe him, which was typical Slytherin behaviour.

‘’You kinda suck at being a Slytherin, you know,’’ Hoseok said jokingly. But it was the wrong thing to say because the relaxed form of a sleepy Jungkook disappeared behind the pureblood mask.

‘’I’m terribly sorry for breaking curfew,’’ Jungkook said, standing up from his spot and moving past Hoseok. It was the same dismissive movement as on the train and Hoseok’s heart clenched. Before he had even given the go-ahead, his hand had already caught the younger’s wrist. ‘’Please let go, Head Boy.’’

‘’Ouch, not even delegated to last name? Just straight up title, is it now,’’ Hoseok winced playfully, but he didn’t let go. That seemed to throw Jungkook off a little.

‘’I- I don’t know your last name,’’ Jungkook said eventually. He looked a little flustered like he was sure he had just committed some great faux pas or something.

‘’It’s fine, Jungkookie,’’ Hoseok smiled gently. He loosened his grip a little and Jungkook was quick to pull his arm free. He didn’t run, though. That was a good sign, probably. ‘’My name is Hoseok Jung by the way, you know, for future references.’’

Jungkook shook his head and he looked torn about something, sadness and irritation fighting in his eyes, ‘’Stop trying to befriend me. We’re in different houses!’’

‘’That’s doesn’t matter and you know it,’’ Hoseok said harshly, matching Jungkook’s tone. Jungkook flinched and took a step back. Hoseok closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from saying things he would come to regret later.

When he opened his eyes, Jungkook was gone. The wind howled around him and Hoseok shivered a little. It suddenly felt a lot colder on the tower.

**\--- > Moondust in your lungs, stars in your eyes <\---**

Hoseok found Jungkook next to the lake, enjoying the last rays of sunshine before sunset. The boy was staring off into the distance and didn’t seem to be aware of his surroundings. Hoseok smiled as he observed the other for a little while. He liked seeing Jungkook when he was truly relaxed. He so rarely got to see it after their talk on the tower. Jungkook had avoided him, which unfortunately wasn’t that hard in a huge castle.

‘’Are you going to keep staring like a creep?’’ Jungkook asked and Hoseok blinked, looking down, straight into those startling eyes again. He would probably never get used to them.

‘’Depends,’’ Hoseok said with a soft smile, ‘’are you going to run if I initiate a friendly conversation?’’

Jungkook giggled softly at that and Hoseok felt his heart melt into a pile of goo. He had it bad. He stepped a little closer to the other and sat down next to him. Their thighs were touching. Hoseok didn’t see Jungkook’s reaction, careful to keep his eyes on the lake.

‘’Depends,’’ Jungkook said after a sharp inhale. He didn’t move away, though. That was good. ‘’Are you going to tell me why you didn’t report me breaking curfew to the Head of my House?’’

‘’Touche,’’ Hoseok laughed. His fingers occupied themselves with tearing grass from the ground. He was nervous, he noted somewhere in the back of his mind. ‘’I think you’re clever enough to know why.’’

Jungkook didn’t say anything for a long while and Hoseok wondered if he had pushed it too far, ‘’we barely know each other. I didn’t even know your last name two weeks ago. I only talked to you three times, counting today.’’

‘’We could get to know each other, Jungkookie,’’ Hoseok said softly. He knew his crush wasn’t entirely logical, but it was only that, a simple crush. He thought the other was attractive and liked what he had seen of his personality, he wasn’t thinking of marriage or even a long-term relationship. ‘’Let’s start as friends. I would like to be your friend.’’

‘’I don’t think your friends would like me to be your friend,’’ Jungkook said, for the first time facing Hoseok. There was unease written all over his face.

‘’They don’t have to like it,’’ Hoseok stated confidently. He nudged the other playfully, a large smile on his face. ‘’They’re probably just jealous, you know. I got the handsome Slytherin as a friend who can help bribe the Potion and Defense professor to like me better.’’

Jungkook laughed, shaking his head, ‘’The Defense professor despises me. Your association with me won’t win you any favours.’’

‘’What did you do?’’ Hoseok asked, a little shocked, ‘’that man adores everything Slytherin.’’

‘’He does, that’s the problem,’’ Jungkook confided, his voice lowering a little. Hoseok leaned closer to hear Jungkook better and their shoulders touched. ‘’He accuses my grandfather of not doing his job correctly for that crazed maniac during the war. The last heir of Slytherin should’ve won the war and all that.’'

‘’That’s quite a radical way of thinking,’’ Hoseok whistled softly. It kind of creeped him out that someone like him was allowed to teach at Hogwarts. Then again, there weren’t that many options when it came to teachers willing to come to Hogwarts. ‘’Is he right about that? Did your grandfather mess up his job?’’

‘’Trying to soothe your guilt for befriending a Jeon, are you?’’ Jungkook hissed, moving away from Hoseok. ‘’What do you want me to say? Want me to tell you my grandfather was actually a double agent? Snape 2.0?’’

Hoseok wanted to hit himself. Maybe hit Jungkook, too. Talking to him was like navigating through a field of mines, while blindfolded. The boy was already moving. Not towards the castle, rather in the opposite direction, which no. The Forbidden Forrest was still forbidden for some damn good reasons. Before he could second-guess himself, his hand shot out and grabbed the other's wrist again. He was starting to notice a theme, there.

‘’No, no. No, I don’t want that,’’ Hoseok said, tightening his grip. Jungkook pulled with a little more force than he had those few nights ago, but Hoseok was desperate to fix this strange thing that had been going on between them. ‘’Jungkook, stop pulling and listen. We both know you would just curse me if you really wanted to get away from me.’’

Jungkook froze for a split second, wide eyes meeting his own. That was all Hoseok needed, though.

‘’I don’t care about your last name nor do I care about your family,’’ he started, locking his eyes with the younger boy and refusing to look away. Jungkook had frozen, stopped breathing, and was just staring at him with a silent hope appearing in the star-filled eyes. It was mingling with the sadness, making for a heart-clenching picture. ‘’I just want to know more of the boy who was kind enough to include me in his warming and shielding spells the one time I caught him outside of curfew. I just want to know more about the boy who always looks so incredibly sad. I just want to know more about Jungkook, the attractive fifth year I can’t take my eyes off of.’’

There was a silence and Hoseok prayed he wouldn’t have to start begging, but then, ‘’That’s real sappy. Like, tooth-rotting sweetness.’’

‘’You’re a real brat, has anyone ever told you that?’’ Hoseok asked with a mischievous grin on his face and surprised the other by abruptly tugging on his arm.

Jungkook lost his balance and Hoseok pounced on him, his fingers mercilessly tickling the other’s sides. The younger boy laughed as he twisted and tried to shy away from the fingers torturing him. Hoseok found himself smiling fondly looking down on the other, something warm and gentle curling in his stomach as the laughter surrounded him.

**\--- > Moondust in your lungs, stars in your eyes <\---**

Hoseok looked up from his book when he heard the chair opposite of him moving. He smiled softly when he noticed it was Jungkook, who was shyly putting down his own books, avoiding eye contact. Hoseok didn’t think he would ever be able to understand how the other could be this adorable. Hoseok had him categorised right next to the puppies, which was an accomplishment.

‘’Hey Jungkookie,’’ he said softly, well aware he was in the library and there was a fearsome hag roaming around in here, just waiting for someone to slip up.

‘’Hey Hoseokie,’’ Jungkook replied, just as softly. So even the new students were aware of the horrors in the library, then. Good.

‘’Did you come here to avoid your newfound fame?’’ Hoseok teased him gently. Yesterday the teams of the Quidditch houses had been announced and Jungkook had been listed as the Slytherin seeker, causing an uproar, seeing how their previous seeker was considered to be one of the best in Hogwarts.

‘’Escaping the gossip, rather,’’ Jungkook said. He had opened his book, but it didn’t seem like he was reading anything. ‘’Everyone’s asking how I bribed the captain, you know. It gets a lot, after a while.’’

Hoseok studied the other for a little while. Jungkook was staring blankly at his textbook – transfiguration – his shoulders hunched and his face closed off. The sadness that was usually present in his eyes had mixed with something closer to hurt. Hoseok wanted to pull the younger into a hug, but he wasn’t sure how that would be received. From what he had gathered, Jungkook wasn’t that big on the touching.

‘’Do you need me to beat them up?’’ Hoseok asked, only half joking. He got a snort from Jungkook for his trouble, which hey! ‘’Why are you laughing? That’s just rude, Jungkookie. I could totally take anyone who is mean to my friend! Just watch, I’ll be your knight in shining armour.’’

‘’I’m a Jeon, I can take care of myself,’’ Jungkook shrugged, but there was a smile lingering at the corners of his lips. ‘’Thanks for the offer, though.’’

‘’That doesn’t mean you should have to,’’ Hoseok said mulishly. He was glaring at his essay in front of him. ‘’I’m the head boy. I should be able to help you.’’

He looked up and saw Jungkook slumping on the table, his head resting on his arms, but slightly tilted so he was still able to watch Hoseok with a thoughtful look. There was something searching in his eyes, something tender and new. It was terribly soft and Hoseok held his breath, afraid one wrong move would break this moment.

‘’You’re kinda weird, Hoseokie,’’ Jungkook mumbled after a minute had passed. ‘’You’re so terribly kind and it scares me.’’

Hoseok opened his mouth, but his voice didn’t work. He ended up just stupidly gaping at the younger boy. He probably looked like an idiot, but he was honest to goodness lost for words.

‘’W-Wait, no, I didn’t, oh god that came out so wrong,’’ Jungkook shot up, a mortified blush staining his cheeks. Hoseok blinked in surprise, but motioned for the other to continue, when nothing followed that confusing sentence. ‘’I-I didn’t mean it as an insult, I swear.’’ Jungkook covered his face with his hands, but Hoseok could still see the red ears peeking out between his hair. ‘’Please kill me. This is mortifying.’’

Hoseok laughed and gently petted Jungkook’s hair, which was incredibly soft, ‘’It’s fine, Jungkookie. I don’t really understand what you wanted to say, but I know you wouldn’t be mean to me. You adore me, I’m your favourite person. You couldn’t survive a day without talking to me.’’

Jungkook’s star-filled eyes peaked through his fingers, ‘’I changed my mind. It was an insult. Go away. I don’t like you anymore.’’

‘’I was sitting here first, brat,’’ Hoseok scolded him playfully. He tapped his fingers on his wrist in reprimand. Then he gently curled his fingers around the thin wrist, stroking his thumb over the pulse point in comfort. ‘’Don’t be shy, Jungkookie. C’mon, straighten up.’’

‘’No,’’ and Hoseok could practically hear the pout, ‘’go away.’’

Hoseok said softly, ‘’Don’t you think I deserve an explanation? Because I don’t understand Jungkookie. I’m so confused why kindness would scare you.’’

Jungkook dropped his hands and squared his shoulders as if expecting a fight. There was still a little red on his cheeks, but it was fading quickly. His eyes were so terribly sad. Hoseok wanted to ask why, but he couldn’t. Not yet.

He moved his hand away from Jungkook’s arm, but before he could get too far, gentle hands grabbed his wrist. The touch was barely there as if the other was afraid too much pressure would break him. They pulled his arm down until the back of his hand touched the wooden surface of the table. Nimble fingers started to draw random symbols in the palm of his hand. Hoseok didn’t protest.

‘’Not many people are kind to people whose families have been associated with the madman,’’ Jungkook started softly. His voice soft and breakable. ‘’On the other hand, you have the supporters of the madman, who believe my grandfather deliberately sabotaged their campaign on the mainland.’’ The fingers paused for a few moments, Hoseok tensed slightly. Then Jungkook released a shuddering sigh, which seemed to shake his whole body, and continued his drawing, this time on his wrist and moving up. Hoseok could only stare helplessly at the bowed head of the younger boy. ‘’Kindness is not something that happens often. So yea, I find kindness strange and a little scary. Because, what if, you know. What if I mess up this strange thing we have too and lose your kindness? Everyone in this whole damned building seems to believe I will hurt you.’’

Oh… Hoseok had left his chair and found himself crouched in front of the other before he could even think about it. Wide eyes stared at him as he slowly raised his hands, making his intention clear. Jungkook didn’t say anything, but he didn’t move away either, so Hoseok gently cradled the other’s face. He opened his mouth but chocked on the thing stuck in his throat.

‘’Don’t listen to them, Jungkookie. God, please don’t listen to them,’’ Hoseok whispered. It almost sounded like a quiet prayer. His thumbs stroked the other’s cheekbones gently, wiping away the tears that hadn’t fallen. ‘’You won’t hurt me. I promise you, you won’t. Believe me, yeah? You’re too kind to ever hurt me.’’

‘’Liar,’’ Jungkook whispered. Hoseok choked on his feelings and then the first tears fell.

‘’No, no. I’m not lying. Listen to me. You need to listen to me, yeah?’’ Hoseok demanded, leaning closer to Jungkook. He held his face a little tighter, forcing the other to look him into his eyes. ‘’You could never hurt me Jungkook. I believe this and you should, too. You would never hurt me. Understand? Jungkookie, do you understand?’’

Jungkook’s finger gently touched his cheek, catching one of his tears. Hoseok wanted to be embarrassed for losing control of his emotions in front of Jungkook like this, but he couldn’t find any regret when Jungkook stared at him with such wonder.

‘’I don’t understand why you’re the one crying here,’’ Jungkook said after many minutes had passed. ‘’Like, shouldn’t I be the one sobbing right now?’’

‘’You’re a brat and I’m a sensitive person,’’ Hoseok laughed through the tears. ‘’Also, stop deflecting. We were having a moment. A nice, touching moment before you went and ruined it.’’  
Jungkook giggled softly, petting Hoseok’s hair with a cheeky grin, who just shook his head at the other’s antics.

‘’Hey, Jungkookie,’’ Hoseok said, gently grabbing his chin and tilting his face downward. ‘’I’ll watch your game next week. So do your best for me, alright? Don’t listen to anyone else and show them how much you deserve your spot.’’

‘’I will, Hoseokie,’’ Jungkook said with a determined look in his eyes. Hoseok smiled and leaned a little closer. Their lips touched in a soft kiss.

**\--- > Moondust in your lungs, stars in your eyes <\---**

‘’I know you like heights, Jungkookie, but please step away from the edge before my heart decides to stop working,’’ Hoseok said softly, trying his best not to startle the other, who was once again sitting at the edge of the Astronomy tower. Of course, his boyfriend would be an adrenaline junkie with a death wish.

‘’I won’t fall,’’ Jungkook said carelessly, but he did move away from the edge. He plopped down next to Hoseok, who was sitting against the back wall so he wouldn’t have to see how high up they were. He let his head rest on Hoseok’s shoulder and gentle fingers grabbed the arm closest to him.

Hoseok smiled into the empty room when he felt the by now familiar patterns being drawn on his wrist and arm, ‘’You always say that.’’

Jungkook just huffed but didn’t say anything else. Hoseok had expected that, really. Jungkook only went to the tower when he had had a bad day and he couldn’t find Hoseok. Hoseok twisted his arm, so he could hold Jungkook’s hand properly and intertwine their fingers.

‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ Hoseok asked softly.

‘’Not really,’’ Jungkook said. Hoseok nodded, even though he knew Jungkook wouldn’t be able to see it.

‘’That’s fine, too,’’ Hoseok said with a chuckle. He tightened his grip a little. ‘’I have a nice story, though. I think it will make you smile again.’’

‘’You always have a story when I’m down,’’ Jungkook said, nudging Hoseok’s side with his elbow, ‘’they’re getting more ridiculous each time. I refuse to believe you fought a dragon and I know for a fact you didn’t get kidnapped by aliens last week.’’

‘’You’re hilarious like always, Kookie. Really. Dying of laughter,’’ Hoseok pouted. ‘’I totally did fight that dragon. The aliens might have been a dream, but the dragon happened for real.’’

‘’You got that scar when fell from a tree when you were younger, your mum told me so herself,’’ Jungkook sniggered and Hoseok smacked his tight in reprimand.

‘’I’m not sure if I like you and my mum getting along anymore,’’ Hoseok said with a smile, fondly remembering the holiday he had spend with Jungkook in the muggle world. ‘’You are supposed to be my boyfriend, but here you are ganging up on me. How terrible.’’

Jungkook twisted his body so he was half lying on Hoseok’s lap. His large doe-like eyes staring up at him, something close to understanding in his eyes, ‘’Then you should stop pretending to be someone you’re not. I like Hoseok, not some stranger pretending to be a hero. I don’t need you to fight dragons or be fearless. I just want you to be mine and I just want us to share the bad days together just like we share the good ones.’’

‘’You turned soft, Jungkookie,’’ Hoseok laughed softly, but oh so fondly. He carded his fingers through the soft hair, his boyfriend making himself more comfortable on his lap.

‘’That’s because I spent too much time with you,’’ Jungkook said with a pout, ‘’apparently it’s contagious. You know, it happened to my grandfather, too.’’

‘’What? He found love and turned to the light side?’’ Hoseok asked, only half-serious. ‘’Met a nice girl and decided to protect her from the dark?’’

Jungkook lifted himself up from his make-shift pillow and smacked Hoseok’s arm, ‘’Don’t be ridiculous. No, he was a dark wizard, she was too. As dark as they come, the second one. His first wife, my real grandmother, had died quite young and he met his second wife later in life. My mum always told me grandfather was horrible at dividing his attention. So when he had decided to support the war and everything, my mum was often left alone with the house elves. But my grandmother, his second wife? She’s a force of nature. Was able to capture his attention and never let it go again, not even on his deathbed. Only had eyes for her. Kind of cute, if it wasn’t so gross.’’

‘’So the reason the madman failed on the mainland was that your grandfather got distracted?! Is that why the followers of the madman are so angry at your family, even though their families failed, too?’’ Hoseok asked more than a little incredulous. ‘’No wait. Stop. Pause. Are you saying in a roundabout way that you can’t take your eyes of me? Oh my god, you’re blushing. You sneaky little snake!’’

Hoseok wanted to say more, but Jungkook moved before he could. A hand covered his mouth, preventing any words from forming, ‘’Please stop talking. You’re making me regret everything.’’  
Hoseok narrowed his eyes at the other but did stop moving his mouth. Jungkook gave him a cheeky grin and leaned in to give him a kiss, or rather he kissed the back of his hand, which still covered Hoseok’s mouth.

Hoseok tugged his hand away, ‘’That kiss was mine. I deserved that kiss. That’s unfair, Jungkookie.’’

Jungkook just laughed but did move closer again to press another quick kiss to his lips. It was soft and airy, like most of their kisses were. Rarely did they anything more, seeing how Jungkook was still only a fifth year. Plus, Hoseok was fairly sure Jungkook would die of blushing too much if he pushed it much farther. Even after that short kiss, there was a faint blush on his cheeks.  
Still, a familiar warmth coiled in his stomach, then around his heart. Jungkook raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic silence and opened his mouth to say something. Hoseok was quick to cover his mouth, this time.

‘’Say, Jungkookie, or well, don’t say, seeing how I’d rather you didn’t interrupt before I decide to chicken out, but you know,’’ Hoseok rambled and Jungkook rolled his eyes, but obediently shut his mouth and didn’t make any noise. Hoseok took it as a good sign that there wasn’t any fear or doubt in his eyes. He trusted this relationship, he trusted Hoseok, a lot more than he had in the beginning and Hoseok felt the happiness at that thought light up his whole body. ‘’Anyway, oh god, I swear I had this whole speech planned out. But, you mean so much to me and I know a lot of people still think we’re going to end in flames or just as another boarding school couple, but Jungkookie, believe me when I say that you own my heart and I adore you.’’ Hoseok took a deep breath and smiled at the other, who was staring at him with wide, teary eyes. ‘’Jungkookie, I thought you were interesting from the first day in the train compartment, liked you from the moment you were kind enough to keep me warm that night in the tower, was attracted to you since the conversation at the lake and decided I wanted to try this relationship since the moment we shared in the library. I fell in love with you the moment you smiled at me without any sadness in your eyes, those few months ago at New Years. So yea, in short, I like you a lot. Actually, I’m in love with you, Jungkook. Have been for a while now.’’

‘’You’re going to make me cry one day and then what am I going to do, you huge sap?’’ Jungkook said with a watery laugh. His eyes were sparkling, like the stars in a clear night sky. He then leaned forward and kissed Hoseok. ‘’I love you, too. Have since a while now. You’re my personal sunshine and I don’t think I would be able to laugh as much as I do without you. And I’m not great at words, but you, Hoseok, are an amazing person and I’m lucky to be your boyfriend.’’

**\--- > Moondust in your lungs, stars in your eyes <\---**

‘’I heard you were the first person to produce a Patronus and your professor almost had an aneurysm congratulating you,’’ Hoseok said as he plopped down next to Jungkook on the grass. Jungkook was in the same spot he had been at the beginning of this year and Hoseok couldn’t believe how much had changed since then. ‘’I also heard your Patronus was a hawk. Explain.’’

‘’The love of flying and heights turned my Patronus into a bird,’’ Jungkook explained with a soft laugh. He let his head rest on Hoseok’s shoulder. ‘’It turned into a Hawk because a Hawk represents energy, the sun, grace. Everything I see when I look at you.’’ Jungkook glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and did a double take when he saw the tears. ‘’Why are you crying again?’’

‘’You’re a brat, let me enjoy this moment,’’ Hoseok said with a laugh, tickling the other’s side softly in reprimand. Honestly, this boy. ‘’You don’t know how much little things like these matter to me, Kookie. Honestly, I love you, but you’re an idiot when it comes to feelings.’’

‘’They’re happy tears, right?’’ Jungkook asked softly.

‘’Of course, they are,’’ Hoseok sniffed.

‘’That’s good then,’’ Jungkook nodded, seemingly satisfied and he was being so incredibly adorable like this. Hoseok kissed his cheek once, twice, and then pulled him into a deeper kiss on the mouth.

They sat together in silence for a while after the kiss. Jungkook fiddling with his hand and wrist again, drawing the same symbols again and again. Hoseok had never asked in their time together what exactly he was drawing. He kind of liked the mystery of it. It was as if Jungkook was imparting him with a secret again and again. Maybe sometimes in the future, he would ask, or maybe Jungkook would tell. But until then, Hoseok would just enjoy this feeling of being in love with a boy with stars in his eyes who liked to draw constellations on his arm.

‘’Can I ask what your happiest memory is?’’ Hoseok whispered still kind of reluctant to break the moment, after minutes of silence had passed between them. Hoseok liked those silences. When he was with Jungkook there wasn’t any pressure to be happy or energetic. He could just be, for a little while.

‘’It wasn’t the memory of you saying you loved me, if that’s what you’re wondering,’’ Jungkook said with a grin, ‘’I’m not that much of a sap. I’m not you.’’

Hoseok rolled his eyes and pinched the younger’s waist, ‘’Honestly, why do you always ruin our moments?’’

Jungkook laughed and twisted until he was straddling Hoseok. Mischievous eyes were sparkling brightly, looking down on him with intent. He leaned closer, his breath touching Hoseok’s lips, ‘’I’m not ruining our moments. I’m just adding a little humour to them.’’

‘’Well quit it,’’ Hoseok rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the fond smile curling at the corners of his lip. He let a hand rest at the back of the other’s neck and pulled him down in a deep kiss, only letting the other go when they were both breathing heavily. ‘’What’s your happiest memory, Jungkookie?’’

Jungkook smirked, his eyes a mix of pride, love and starlight, ‘’That we proved everyone wrong, Hoseokie.’’

Hoseok felt a burst of warmth and his heart clenched almost painfully. He smiled at the other, who returned the grin happily, ‘’We really did, didn’t we? The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff.’’


End file.
